


Darkness Within

by DevilsPetVolpe



Series: The Rumble You Hear Isn't the Thunder [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Implied dark/evil Stiles, Inner Demons, The lydia part is literally blink and miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsPetVolpe/pseuds/DevilsPetVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We stared at one another, staring each other down never breaking eye contact. Not even to blink. This was a standoff, it always is. This isn’t the first confrontation between her and I, and I doubt it’ll be the last. But one could always wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Within

The darkness of midnight surrounded me in the clearing in the forest. When I looked out my cold eyes caught sight of a black jaguar glaring at me. The moonlight just bright enough to see her secret spots.

I stepped closer to her and she didn’t respond. No words were traded in this transaction. I didn’t speak, nor did she, I didn’t expect her too she a panther. We stared at one another, staring each other down never breaking eye contact. Not even to blink. This was a standoff, it always is. This isn’t the first confrontation between her and I, and I doubt it’ll be the last. But one could always wish.

“Go away!” I whispered, voice quivering with my fear. Her response was a deep growl, borderline snarl. My heart beat quickened. 

I used to think I could tame her, which is not the case. She is a beautiful wild beast but she is only out for blood and I am the one to provide it to her. I just wanted to be strong but this, this is so wrong. If only I had known, but now it is too late. I’ve let a demon in and there is no exit in sight, not for her and not for me. There is no escape, only chaos in my shattered world.

I pulled the hunting knife off my hip, one with a good 5 inch blade serrated near the hilt. I used to try and tame her but now I know it’s futile. I held the knife firmly in my hand, the flat of it against my wrist and forearm, the blade out toward her. Don’t attack that which you know is stronger than always be prepared to defend oneself if needed.

Her eyes glowed a yellow-green in the dark as she crouched down. My heart beat pounded in my chest as I readied myself for her. She lunged forward and I dodged to the left. Some would say to run but I know she is faster and she will catch me. I have a better chance facing her head on. She clawed at me with her large paws and swiped at her with my blade. 

The fight goes on like this for what feels like hours but must only be about half of one if that. I notice once again I’m the only one tiring. I’m weak and now bleeding from my efforts. The slow drain of blood is a sensation I’ve come accustomed to. There is a scrape across my cheek from when fell onto a rock and gashes across my body from her. Distinct bite marks litter my arms, my blade the only thing saving me from her breaking the bone. 

Her eyes glowed once more and she stalked toward me. My heart raced like a rabbit chased by a wolf only to be cornered. She knew I couldn’t take another blow, she was well aware I was wearing thin. She crouched planning to end it all just as she had begun it. She leapt forward at me once more. A spine chilling scream of a young redhead split the silence in the night. There was something familiar about it, but it was not my voice, too distant to be but her voice carried as if she was right beside me. The panther landed right on me, her two front paws crashing into my chest knocking me down. I hit the ground with a hard thud head smacking into a stone. My knife was buried deep into her chest. I was too late. 

Seconds later when I had opened my eyes I looked down to see the blood that stained my hands and clothes. I was no longer in the wooded clearing but edge of town. I looked in a nearby car’s side mirror, to see my eyes shine a yellow-green like two lightning bugs flying in the moonless night. 

The beast had won. She is satisfied, the blood is spilt and none of it was mine. I lost to the demon, I always loose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it then the ending is implied murder. I have to clarify cause my art teacher didn't get that or at least pretended to not get it.
> 
> So this is the start to my new series "The Rumble You Hear Isn't the Thunder" I've been working on it for a while now but my only issue is that I don't work in chronological order so its taking me a lot longer to write the series than it should. For instance when I started writing it I started with the 2nd part's 8th chapter. I currently have chapters 1,2,8,13 completed and 3,5,7,9,10,14,15 started so I'll be typing that up soon hopefully you'll being seeing that so look out for it!


End file.
